The long-term objective of this renewal proposal is to produce accelerated growth of the growth plate in Beagle puppies with capacitively coupled electricity. The specific aims are 1) to determine if an appropriate capacitively coupled electrical signal can produce significant, prolonged acceleration of the puppy radius as measured with three-dimensional biplanar roentgenography utilizing tantalum epiphyseal and diaphyseal markers, and 2) to determine the effect of the applied electrical field on growth plate closure, be it premature closure, delayed closure, or normal time of closure. Successful prolonged acceleration of the puppy radius will set the stage for the translation of this data to clinical application in the child with limb length inequality.